Löwen
Leo Taymor Don Anker Pierce Higgins Don Nidaria Clement Jess Reilly Hedig Jack Laszlo Dietrich |seen = |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 3 Issue 4 Issue 10 (mentioned) Grimm: The Warlock Issue 1 |novels = The Icy Touch |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Löwen (pronunciation: LØ-vin, Grimm: LOH-win; Germ. Löwe "lion", plural Löwen) is a lion-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 Their history led to a group of Löwen, led by Leo Taymor, in Portland to force other Wesen to fight in secret cage death matches. The cage is surrounded by mystical symbols going back to the times of ancient Rome, and much of the ceremony around the games also comes from this era, including the thumb up/thumb down to indicate mercy or death. They caught the other Wesen on horses with rope lassos. They also keep them in cages, and feed them other Wesen or human meat, normally from the losers of the previous fight. Taymor had been choosing his fighters among the parolees he was supervising, such as Dimitri Skontos and Brian Cooney, though he had previously made a deal with Captain Renard that he would only use drug addicts, as they had no family. After finding out about Taymor's violation of his orders, Renard contacts a priest, asking for his wrath, after assuring him that Taymor could not be brought back to the fold. After the police storm the Löwen Games arena, Taymor attempts to get away with his earnings, but is found by Renard. Renard then sets the priest onto Taymor, causing the Löwen to die a vicious death. Season 2 After Nick locks April Granger in a separated room, a woman, Jess, comes to take care of her. Jess is sent by Monroe, who she says “thinks highly of Nick”. Nick is worried about Jess until she woges and reassures him that she can control April. A Genio innocuo named Pierce Higgins whose mother had spliced his genes with that of a Löwen's, killed his friends because he split into two identities; one that of the mellow, intelligent Genio innocuo, and the other the competitive and violent Löwen. His alternate Löwen personality had been killing his friends because it viewed them as threats to Pierce. His Löwen personality believed itself to be a protector for Pierce, and viewed his friends as competition to be eliminated. Pierce's Löwen later comes to his aid when he's in prison, and inadvertently gets into a conflict with two other prisoners. Don Nidaria thought he had found a way to commit the perfect murder. He killed his wife Katherine and then hired a Ziegevolk lawyer, Barry Kellogg to influence a jury to acquit him. Unfortunately for him, Rosalee was foreperson of the jury and prepared a potion to ensure justice was done. Season 3 Hedig was the ringleader of the Carnival Metamorphosia, a carnival where Wesen are used to woge and flaunt their Wesen sides for an audience, under the guise of magic tricks. Hedig is a careless boss, neglecting and mistreating his performers. Because of this, he causes Max Robbins to suffer from the Umkippen, a condition caused by forcing a Wesen's Woge too many times and too often, causing the Wesen side to take over, and eventually eclipse any shred of humanity left in the Wesen. When Max loses control of his Blutbad self during a performance, Hedig is attacked by him. Through the hysteria of the fleeing crowd, Hedig recognizes Nick to be a Grimm, and flees. He is later cornered by Damien, Ivan and Genvieve, who kill him out of revenge for their mistreatment. History The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area, somewhere in Africa, but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture by the ancient Romans, at some point in the past the Löwen began the Löwen games, where they force other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. Characteristics Upon woge, Löwen have a very severe change, Young male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they woge, while adult male Löwen grow large bushy manes when the woge. This would indicate that a Löwen's mane serves as an indicator of the sexual maturity and health of the Löwen, as it does in regular lions. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge, and slightly less pronounced features. They are incredibly strong and much faster than humans. They are able to casually overpower and kill humans, and one Löwen was able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm. Löwen physical prowess is reputable, so much that when trying to physically enhance her son, Genio innocuo Dr Higgins, chose Löwen DNA to do so. Due to their own powers, Löwen don't fear Drang-Zorn, who are incredibly powerful Wesen. One Löwen was easily able to hold Monroe (although he never got a chance to woge so wasn't at full strength) while a few of them were even able to overpower a Skalenzahne (admittedly using lassos). They are also incredibly fast, and can perform lion-like jumps, as well as being able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on the victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to take incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm, or thrown across the room, and recover minutes later. Löwens have razor sharp claws and teeth, like actual lions they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. Despite this, they do not appear to be as strong as Grimms nor possess their faster reflexes. This is shown by the fact that Nick was able to lead a fight with a Löwen (however, it should be noted that the Löwen in question was young and inexperienced in fighting). Behavior They are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, they are also known for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans, and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves, and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the games, but all are furious and vicious. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "they will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Löwen actually eat humans. Unlike most Wesen, Löwen do not appear to fear Grimms, as multiple Löwen have shown nothing more than surprise upon realizing Nick is one. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries "These lion creatures were captured and forced to fight one another in large arenas and coliseums in Ancient Roman times! The practice has changed in style and location, but remains otherwise the same today.Ancient Romans preferred Löwen to other Wesen for gladiator combat due to their '''incredible strength and ferocity'.'' In Ancient Roman times, Roman soldiers would Lasso and trap Löwen, enslaving them into a life of gladiator fights '''to the death'.'' Some Löwen have chosen to perpetuate the fighting practice, enslaving Wesen, including 'Dickfellig, Skalenzahne' and 'Blutbaden' to name a few, and sending them into their own makeshift arenas." Images Leo Taymor Morphs.jpg|Leo Taymor Woges 12-Lowen.jpg|Leo Taymor woged 207-Jess Reilly morphed.png|Jess Reilly woged 208-promo7.jpg|Pierce Higgins woged 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_04.png|Pierce Higgins 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_01.png|Pierce Higgins Grimm-2x08-Lowen.jpg 208-Pierce woged as a Löwen.jpg 208-Pierce Löwen.png 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_02.png|Pierce Higgins 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_03.png|Pierce Higgins 208 - Don Elliot Anker woges as Lowen.png|Don Anker woges. 217 Don Nidaria woged as Lowen.png|Don Nidaria woges. 217_Nidaria_in_jail.png|Nidaria woges in jail. Grimm-One-Angry-Fuchshau-1.png|Don Nidaria woged Laszlo2.gif|Laszlo Dietrich woged in the comic. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Pantherine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German